


Don't Count

by scp116



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Drabble, M/M, Read this with dirt in your mouth, Spanking, you didn't see this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29626164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scp116/pseuds/scp116
Summary: It seems Connor has earned a trip over Hank's knee.Contains spanking, daddy kink, implied dom/sub dynamic.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Don't Count

Hank smoothed his hand over the surface of his brown leather belt, dragging the pad of his thumb up the surface as he folded it in half and gave it a quick snap before fixing his hands around Connor's hips and pulling him into position. Connor whined softly as he felt Hank's big, warm hands closing around his waist, tugging him to bend over his knee further. Hank set his folded belt aside on the couch, tucking his arm over Connor's lower back and resting his other hand on Connor's ass.

“You know you've been bad, Connor.” His voice was low, his hand running the length of Connor's back before he started smacking the back of his thighs. Connor whimpered and flinched on the first smack, having no time to adjust before Hank's broad hand continued. His hips jerked and wriggled with every spank, pushing him further over Hank's knee as his grip on the leather couch slipped. Hank stopped, readjusting the boy's hips before giving him a hard smack on his ass.

“You better fuckin' stop that. Being a little shit is what got you over my knee in the first place, baby boy.” Connor kicked a leg out weakly, pressing his foot into the arm of the couch and gripping onto the underside of Hank's leg. He'd seen things like this happen, he vaguely thought- in those videos Hank watched sometimes, or in that movie they'd seen the other night. Maybe that's what had prompted this.

“I...” He trailed off, Hank resting his hand on Connor's pink thighs as he waited for him to spit it out. “...h-how many?”  
Hank chuckled, rubbing softly before pinching softly. “I don't know. I'm not counting, and you shouldn't either. However many it takes to make you sorry.” Connor's eyes widened as Hank started spanking him, rough hand stinging on every quick smack to his exposed behind. There was no time to adjust, no time to feel each individual hit, just Hank spanking his soft bottom bright red. “You know you've been bad, don't you?” Connor sniffed and nodded, wriggling his hips further into the air, if there was any chance he could distract Hank with sex and slut his way out of this- but there wasn't. Hank just smiled and shook his head, not letting up.  
“I can't hear you.”  
“Y-yes, daddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is so short, I know, but my brain wouldn't let me rest until I wrote it. If you know me irl and you saw this, no you didn't. Otherwise, check out my Tumblr scp116, or twitter @scp_joy for commission info!


End file.
